Cambio de objetivos
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Mientras ella se esforzaba por mostrarse interesada y disponible, Krum solo tenía que asentir bruscamente y ocultar su diminuta sonrisa con una escoba al hombro para ganarse el cariño eterno del pelirrojo


**Título: Cambio de objetivos**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Bueno, si yo fuera la autora habría habido Wolfstar y muchas otras ships... pero como no lo soy el unico gay confirmado es Albus u.u

 **Número** **de palabras: 457**

 **Personaje:** Ron Weasley

 **Fanart: La autora es Upthehillart y el fanart es un pequeño sketch sobre el despertar sexual con jugadores de Quidditch para ron y Harry XD al parecer es Hedric y Vikron pero para mi el Vikron es 100% canon no fake**

Advertencia: este fic es un **WI** y se basa en la primicia de ¿Y si Krum se hubiese sentado con los Gryffindor cuando llegó a Hogwarts? XD yo quería incluir un beso!

 **What if (WI):** Similares a los AU. Parten de la premisa de qué pasaría si x acontecimiento nunca hubiese sucedido o si hubiera ocurrido.

 _Esta historia participa en en el juego de quidditch de noviembre de la Copa de la Casa 18/19_

* * *

—¡Aquí! ¡Ven a sentarte aquí! —Gritó Ron frenéticamente.. Hermione nunca lo había escuchado tan desesperado por obtener la atención de alguien. —. ¡Aquí! Hermione, hazte a un lado para hacerle sitio...

—¿Qué? — exclamó ante el nada sutil empujón que casi la derribó de la mesa.

—Demasiado tarde —se lamentó Ron con amargura agachando la cabeza. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada observó cómo Viktor Krum y sus compañeros se sentaban en la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy sí que lucía complacido mientras se inclinaba hacía él.

—Sí, hazle la pelota, Malfoy —. Escuchó el siseo mordaz de Ron ¿o eran celos?—. Apuesto a que Krum no tarda en calarte. Pero— agregó inseguro— ¿Dónde creen que dormirá? Podríamos hacerle sitio en nuestro dormitorio, Harry... No me importaría dejarle mi cama: yo puedo dormir en una plegable.

Hermione resopló sonoramente, como si el enamoramiento de Ron no fuese lo suficientemente obvio, ahora podía ver a Parvati y Lavender cuchichear emocionadas. Mientras escuchaba a Ron explicarle a un sonriente Harry el cómo podían reorganizar su dormitorio para Krum, el búlgaro se levantó de su mesa dirigiéndose lentamente al trio de amigos.

—¿Está ocupado este sitio? —preguntó estoicamente centrando su mirada en Hermione, quien respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Absolutamente.

—¡No, está libre! —.Escuchó decir a Ron mientras la taladraba con la mirada.—Sería genial si te sentaras con nosotros.

Krum simplemente sonrió y aceptó el lugar ofrecido entre Ron y Hermione. Aunque inicialmente se hubiese acercado buscando conocer a la amiga de Potter pensó que probablemente no sería tan malo cambiar de objetivos, especialmente si venían acompañados de un par de brillantes ojos azules.

….

Probablemente Hermione estaba exagerando, pero nadie podría decir que se equivocaba al afirmar que tenía al par de obtusos más grandes de Inglaterra por amigos. Y no, no eran solo los celos hablando. Objetivamente sabía que sus intentos con Ron no llegarían a ningún lado mientras el mejor buscador del mundo estuviese presente.

—¡Suerte, Viktor!

Aun no dejaba de ser frustrante.

Mientras ella se esforzaba por mostrarse interesada y disponible, Krum solo tenía que asentir bruscamente y ocultar su diminuta sonrisa con una escoba al hombro para ganarse el cariño eterno del pelirrojo.

—Antipático—gruñó.

—¿Antipático? —Ron levantó los ojos al cielo—. Quizás ¿Qué más da? Es increíble jugando, es listo y el ser introvertido le da un aire de misterio.

—No lo sé, Ron. Hermione podría tener razón—. _Finalmente_ pensó _alguien con sentido común._ —Podría ser más amable, como Cedric, sus fans ciertamente lo apreciarían.

 _Oh no, otro más_

—Él es perfecto, Harry, perfecto.

 _¡Me rindo!_

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba para alejarse del lugar prediciendo la inminente guerra de fanboys. Obviamente necesitaba reordenar sus prioridades y, quizás, cambiar de objetivo.

* * *

N/A: Y entonces Viktor cruzó todo el patio de Hogwarts y se arrodilló ante Ronald para pedirle matrimonio recibiendo un sí y un beso mega entusiasta, se casaron y tuvieron muchos hijos y una granja de ratas. FIN

XD ok no, pero esto tiene que terminar en boda si o si!


End file.
